LEGION of BOOM Wikia
Welcome to the LEGION of BOOM Wikia! Welcome to the official LEGION of BOOM task force website! This site is for members to talk strategy and all things Boom Beach. All members are welcome to add content and join in the discussions about strategy and what things we should do as a team ect.. We are a democratic task force so let your voice be heard, all comments are welcome as long as they are friendly. Once we get rolling we can hold votes on important task force decisions, work together to develop strategies and basically anything else that has to do with Boom Beach! Check out the official Boom Beach Wikia. This is one of the best places to get all kinds of information about Boom Beach, including strategies for attacking and defending. Here is a large Map of the entire Boom Beach archipelego! To find the LEGION of BOOM in Boom Beach type "#2YPPLVYL" in the Find a task force page! Rules and Guidelines for Members : These are the "Rules" for members of our task force. In order for us to be successful and harmonious we all need to know what to do and what not to do. Here goes: # NO Sabotage! Sabotage is a waste of our precious intel for very little gain. # All members should attack on every operation. If you are unable to do so try to let us know in advance if possible so we can plan accordingly. # Members should collect a minimum of 15 intel per week. The more intel we collect the more operations we can do, so please do your fair share. # When attacking on an operation you should always attack with all landing craft and with all of the landing craft full of troops. If your troops aren't all ready please wait until they are, unless the operation is going to end before then. You only get one attack so make it count! # On difficult operations we need to coordinate our attacks to be successful. Please try to follow the base notes and chat, and use your attack wisely so we can clear all of the power bases and get the maximum amount of force points. # We should always try to attack using the best troop combo for the job, even if that means sometimes changing our current troops out for different ones that are more suitable for the attack you are planning to make. # When Attacking on an operation keep in mind that the main goal is to take down the power core. There are always buildings on the bases which are not necessary to attack. Only take out power cells and non-defensive buildings if you need the gun boat energy to destroy a powerful defense or shock defences, ect.. Destroy the buildings that will fire upon your troops while taking out the power core and then move in to take it out. Click here to go to the General Rules and Strategy page. Making Our Task Force Stronger! What should we do? Click here to go to the Making our Task Force Stronger! page where you can leave comments and help discuss our strategies for moving forward! Chat and Comments: The chat and communication options on Boom Beach are somewhat limited so I thought we could try it out here and see how it goes. :) Comments can be left on most pages (except this, the home page), and can be found close to the bottom of the page. I have also started a general Chat page HERE. Some helpful tips for using this site: To find other articles and pages on this site click on 'PAGES' at the top of the page and select one from the drop down menu. -These are the pages I have created so far (Click to go to that page): STRATEGY: Attacking Making Our Task Force Stronger! General Rules and Strategy General Chat LEGION of BOOM Recruiting Page And the home page which you are on right now. TEST PAGE (no content) Latest activity: These are the pages I have created so far: STRATEGY: Attacking Making Our Task Force Stronger! General Rules and Strategy General Chat Chat (Talk - Forum) LEGION of BOOM Recruiting Page Category:Browse Comments 1 Category:Boom Beach Category:LEGION of BOOM Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Android